One
by Grey Cho
Summary: Ini keinginanku. Ini kemampuanku. Inilah aku. [AR]


Hei, percayakah bahwa dunia fiksi, tempat karakter yang diciptakan manusia, hidup di dunia yang sama dengan manusia itu sendiri? Di dunia ini, ada banyak hal yang belum bisa dijelaskan secara logis, tapi benar-benar terjadi. Aku percaya bahwa kehidupanku beriringan dengan karakter dua dimensi yang kutonton karena mengalaminya sendiri. Ini benar-benar tidak masuk akal!

Barakamon © Satsuki Yoshino

(I don't take any profit by publishing this fict)

AR

For Yume Guran

OC/Handa Seishu

OC's POV

 **One**

Memandang cermin, aku melihat sosok lain di sisiku. Pemuda berambut gulita yang juga tengah merapikan _yukata_ -nya. Suara ibu yang memanggil membuatku berbalik, hanya bisa mengerling pada sang pemuda yang masih membenahi _obi_ di pinggang. Tanpa sadar, aku mengulaskan senyuman lebar dan mengucapkan salam kendatipun pemuda yang dimaksud tidak menanggapi salamku.

Aku adalah salah satu penggemar serial Barakamon. Aku mengikutinya sampai selesai dan mengoleksi seluruh jilid yang dipublikasikan. Aku menyukai tokoh bernama Handa Seishu yang digambarkan sebagai seorang kaligrafer profesional. Suatu kejadian mengharuskan Handa mengungsikan diri ke pulau terpencil bernama Goto dan memulai hidup baru bersama penduduk desa. Tahukah? Secara diam-diam, aku mensyukuri kepindahan sang pemuda. Aku memiliki kemampuan khusus yang bisa menyatukan dunia fiksi dengan dunia realita. Seperti saat ini, aku bisa melihat Handa tinggal di rumahku. Ya, kami tinggal di bawah naungan atap yang sama. Kediaman Handa di Goto secara kebetulan digambarkan sama persis dengan kediamanku. Aku bisa melihat sang pemuda menjalani aktivitasnya, bertemu dengan penduduk desa dan anak-anak tengil yang manis. mereka seperti pajangan di rak yang tidak bisa kujamah atau kuajak bicara, sekadar kupandang dengan kedua mataku.

Apakah ini keberuntungan? Terkadang, aku berpikir demikian. Namun terkadang pula, aku berpikir sebaliknya.

* * *

Aku menelengkan kepala berkali-kali, berusaha memusatkan konsentrasi. Bisa melihat dunia fiksi yang hidup bersamaan dengan realita membuatku harus ekstra berhati-hati. Layaknya kini, di depanku ada dua guru yang tengah menerangkan materi. Satunya benar-benar guruku, sedangkan satunya adalah guru Hiroshi. Aku bahkan bisa melihat Hiroshi duduk di sisiku. Lucunya, tangan ini hanya bisa menembus tubuh sang pemuda layaknya dia sesosok hantu. Dengan kata lain, hubunganku dengan dunia ini hanya sekadar "mengamati". Setiap menit, bola mataku bergulir melihat lembaran kertas sang pemuda. Dia tengah membuat daftar pekerjaan yang ingin dilamarnya setelah lulus. Koki, karyawan, dan petugas keamanan. Aku mengetuk jemariku di opsi "koki" dan memberikan bisikan padanya.

"Kau seharusnya menjadi koki, Hiroshi."

Namun, tentu saja, sang pemuda pirang tidak dapat mendengar suaraku.

* * *

Hidup seperti ini membuatku _dilemma_. Di satu sisi, aku tidak pernah merasa sepi. Tokoh-tokoh dari Barakamon selalu menemaniku. Namun, tidak bisa berkomunikasi dengan mereka tetap membuatku tahu diri bahwa aku seorang diri. Jalanan yang lengang menyambutku. Beberapa inci di sisi kananku, Hiroshi pun tengah berjalan. Aku selalu berusaha menyamakan langkah dengan pemuda jangkung tersebut, berusaha agar bisa berjalan di sisinya. Pemuda itu akan berceloteh, menggumam macam-macam tentang kehidupannya dan aku akan menjadi pendengar bisu terbaiknya sepanjang jalan.

Di dekat kediaman, aku lantas memacu kaki lebih cepat ketika mendengar suara tangisan. Sebagai anak tunggal, aku tak perlu keheranan dengan suara tangisan familiar ini. Hina dan Naru tengah menangis, membuat Handa kewalahan dibuatnya. Aku menghela napas dan mendekat ke arah mereka. Pesawat kertas milik Hina dan Naru tersangkut di pepohonan. Handa masih menenangkan mereka. Aku lantas bergegas membuka tas dan merobek secarik kertas. Dengan terampil, aku menyulap selembar kertas menjadi pesawat. Kuayunkan tangan untuk menerbangkan pesawat tersebut.

Kuteriakkan pada mereka bertiga, "Lihatlah! Pesawat kertas buatanku terbang tinggi!"

Tentu saja, suaraku tak sampai. Hina dan Naru masih menangis, sementara Handa masuk ke dalam untuk meraih kertas yang tidak terpakai.

* * *

Aku duduk dalam posisi _seiza_ beserta keluargaku. Hari ini, ada banyak kiriman _konomon_ dari tetangga. Makanan kesukaan Handa. Sang pemuda sendiri tampak tengah menyantap _ochazuke_ sebagai hidangan makan malam di meja makan yang berseberangan dengan meja makan kami. Melihat wajah Handa yang begitu lahap memasukkan sumpit ke mulutnya, aku terlupa pada hidanganku sendiri. Andai bisa, aku ingin membagikan _konomon_ milikku padanya.

Selepas mencuci piring, aku duduk di sisi Handa. Aku berusaha agar orangtuaku tidak curiga dan membawa serta sebuah buku. Ya, aku berpura-pura tengah membaca buku. Handa tengah memoleskan kuas di atas kertas, menerima tawaran lain dari Kawafuji. Aku menyentuh pelipis sang pemuda yang berpeluh, berharap bisa mengusapnya.

"Sama sekali tidak ada ide!" Handa meraung, tidak bisa tidak membuatku tergelak.

Mendapati tatapan aneh dari orangtuaku, aku lekas mengarahkan pandangan ke buku dan mencari bersilat lidah.

"Buku yang kubaca lucu sekali."

Ayah dan ibu semakin dibuat heran, kerutan kian jelas di kening mereka berdua. Aku membalikkan sampul buku dan menjadi kaku. Buku yang kubaca adalah buku berisi adegan _gore_. Mungkin setelah ini orangtuaku akan menganggap putri semata wayang mereka psikopat.

* * *

Bagian terbaik dari memiliki kemampuan ini adalah … aku bisa melihat wajah Handa yang tertidur pulas. Semenjak Handa tinggal di sini, aku memohon kepada orangtuaku untuk bertukar kamar. Aku ingin melihat Handa. Pemuda itu selalu tidur larut, membuatku mencubit pipi untuk mengusir kantuk. Suara pintu yang bergeser lantas membuatku mengarahkan wajah ke pintu lekas-lekas untuk memandang wajah lelah sang kaligrafer. Dia meletakkan _futon_ -nya di sisi _futon_ -ku. Aku merangkak dan mendekatinya. Dari jarak sedekat ini, aku bahkan bisa menghirup aroma yang menguar dari sang pemuda. Keringat dan _cologne_ yang berbaur.

"Selamat tidur, Handa." Aku mengecup kening Handa (aku membuat seolah-olah kecupanku tepat mengenai keningnya) sebelum berbaring di sisi sang pemuda.

* * *

Ada banyak hal yang ingin kulakukan. Di balik kelebihan, selalu tersimpan kekurangan. Andai kekuatan ini lebih praktis dan mengizinkanku untuk bisa bicara dengan Handa, tentu aku akan sangat bahagia. Ya, terkadang impian yang menjadi nyata bukan berarti menyulam kepuasan. Impian yang menjadi nyata terkadang mengail kerakusan, membuatku serakah dan meminta lebih dari yang telah kumiliki.

Aku tak bisa berbuat apa pun ketika menyaksikan Handa jatuh sakit dan harus dirawat inap. Aku tak memiliki kenalan yang bekerja di rumah sakit atau pun tengah menjalani perawatan di sana. Beberapa hari, aku mendatangi rumah sakit tanpa bisa masuk ke ruangan tempat sang pemuda berbaring. Ketika sang pemuda kalah dalam sebuah kontes yang biasanya dia menangkan, aku tak bisa mendekapnya, tak bisa mengusap kepalanya dan berkata bahwa dia sudah berusaha dengan gigih. Ketika Handa kembali sejenak ke kediamannya untuk bertemu dengan keluarga dan pria yang dipukulnya, aku tidak bisa meyakinkan pemuda gugup itu bahwa segalanya akan baik-baik saja. Ada saatnya, kemampuan ini membuatku banyak menuai tawa. Ada saatnya, kemampuan ini membawaku pada kesedihan luar biasa.

* * *

"Kembali ke Tokyo secara permanen?" Aku menguping pembicaraan Handa dan seseorang, entah siapa.

Kenapa begitu tiba-tiba? Ah, tidak. Hal seperti ini seharusnya sudah bisa kuterka. Handa tidak akan selamanya tinggal di tempat kecil seperti ini. Dia memiliki masa depan menjanjikan yang harus dikejarnya di Tokyo, bukan Goto. Selain itu, aku bersama sang pemuda cukup lama, yang bahkan terasa seperti kedipan mata. Aku benar-benar menjadi serakah, benar-benar berharap kehidupan akan memanjakanku.

Apakah setelah berpisah dengan Handa kemampuanku akan sirna? Kemampuan ini kumiliki semenjak Handa tinggal di kediamanku. Apakah jika menyusul tinggal di kediaman sang pemuda di Tokyo, aku masih bisa mempertahankan kemampuan khususku? Bagaimana caranya aku bisa tinggal di kediaman Handa? Bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa tinggal di Tokyo? Kekalutan mulai menerjang.

* * *

"Tidak boleh! Untuk apa kauingin pindah ke Tokyo segala? Kau masih sekolah!" Penolakan dari ibu menjadi penolakan kesekiankalinya semenjak aku mengajukan satu permintaan untuk pindah sekolah.

Handa akan meninggalkan kediaman ini dalam kurun waktu kurang dari satu minggu. Aku masih ingin bersamanya.

"Aku ingin bersama Handa, Ibu!"

"Handa? Tokoh Barakamon itu? Kau ini terlalu banyak membaca manga. Karena itu, kau tidak bisa membedakan mana yang realita dan mana yang imajinasi!"

Aku tertegun. Tak bisa membalas, aku berlari menuju kamar. Kemampuan ini semakin lama membuatku berada dalam posisi menyedihkan. Aku menolak bermain bersama teman-temanku karena ingin melewatkan waktu lebih banyak dengan Handa. Aku bahkan berkicau ingin pindah ke Tokyo, yang tentunya membuat orangtuaku berang. Aku semakin haus kebersamaan dengan Handa. Bahkan saat ini, kemampuanku hanya memosisikanku pada posisi menyakitkan. Ketika berada di kamar, aku disuguhkan pemandangan Handa yang tengah berkemas-kemas. Kami akan berpisah. Namun hingga saat ini, Handa tidak menyadari keberadaanku! Hanya aku yang terus-menerus meyakinkan eksistensiku padanya! Hanya aku yang kegirangan seorang diri karena dia! Ini curang!

… Kenapa kemampuan ini justru membuatku merasakan cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan?

* * *

Aku tak ingin melihat atau mendengar apa pun hari ini. Namun, kegaduhan di rumahku membuatku tetap bisa mendengar suara-suara bising mereka. Mereka … penduduk Goto di Barakamon. Hari ini adalah hari kepergian Handa. Semenjak makan malam, aku tidak bisa memaksakan sudut bibirku untuk terangkat. Aku bisa melihat betapa sepinya kediamanku. Perabotan Handa, kertas kaligrafinya, semua hal yang bersangkutan dengan sang pemuda telah lenyap. Benda-benda milik sang pemuda telah dirapikan. Mataku sembap setelah menangis setiap malam semenjak hari kepergian sang pemuda diputuskan. Selama ini, kami berdua bernapas bersama di rumah ini, menyantap panganan bersama, tidur bersama, tertawa, dan menangis bersama. Meski tidak saling bicara, kami berdua telah mengarungi hari demi hari. Kebersamaan kami tidak terbantahkan.

Haruskah hari-hari itu enyah seketika? Bisakah waktu kembali ke hari pertemuan kami berdua?

Aku masih ingat hari itu. Hari ketika diriku diberkahi kemampuan khusus. Aku mendengar kegaduhan di luar, sama seperti hari ini. Kala itu, aku merasa telah mengunci pintu. Namun, suara pintu bergeser membuatku cemas. Aku bergegas pergi ke teras dan mendapati ada dua pintu yang kulihat. Pintu yang tertutup dan pintu yang terbuka. Mataku terasa ditipu daya. Ketika mendapati Handa berada di hadapanku, aku berkedip berkali-kali, memastikan mata dan mentalku masih sehat. Dialog sang pemuda yang tidak ada di _manga_ atau _anime_ merasuki pendengaranku. Hal yang tidak dijelaskan secara resmi kuketahui dengan mata kepalaku. Aku tahu apa saja kebiasaan sang pemuda sebelum tidur. Aku tahu kebiasaan sang pemuda ketika tidur. Aku tahu kebiasaan sang pemuda saat berdiam diri.

Haruskah … haruskah kurelakan hari-hari itu?

"Selamat tinggal, _Sensei_!"

Aku mendengar derap kaki yang amat lincah. Aku mendengar suara napas yang terengah. Suara kaki dan suara napas itu … adalah milikku. Tanpa peduli kaki ini tak beralaskan apa pun. Tanpa peduli tubuh ini tidak mengenakan mantel apa pun. Aku berlari mengejar sang pemuda.

"HANDA!" Aku berteriak kencang, mengabaikan tatapan aneh tetanggaku. "HANDA!"

Punggung sang pemuda kian jauh.

"HANDA, TUNGGU AKU!"

Aku patah arang. Sebegitu berbedakah dunia kami berdua sampai-sampai suara yang kulepaskan dari tenggorokan ini tak juga menghentikan langkahnya? Sebegitu biaskah keberadaanku di dunia Handa sampai-sampai air mata ini tak juga membuatnya menoleh? Berbaliklah, Handa! Seorang gadis manis tengah menangisimu!

Suara langkah kaki tak terdengar. Aku mendongak, memaksakan pandangan buramku fokus menatap sang objek. Handa tidak lagi berjalan pergi. Dia mematung.

"Handa?"

Sang pemuda berbalik. Kelereng hitamnya mengarah padaku, membuatku memastikan segala sisi. Apakah benar pemuda tersebut tengah melihatku? Tidak mungkin, bukan?

"Kau siapa? Kenapa menangis?"

Aku terbelalak. Sosok Handa semakin mendekat ke arahku. Keningnya berkerut, mulutnya membentuk lengkungan ke atas. Semakin dekat. Sampai akhirnya, pemuda bermantel hitam itu menyangga tubuhnya dengan satu lutut yang menyapu jalanan.

"Aku mendengar namaku disebut."

"Handa!" Aku melupakan segala rasa canggung dan merengkuh tubuhnya. Aku tidak bisa menahan diriku untuk tidak terisak. Kucurahkan perasaan tak relaku dengan tangisan. Aku bisa menyentuhnya. Aku bisa bicara dengannya. Akhirnya ….

Kulepaskan rengkuhanku dan kucengkeram kerah mantelnya. "Aku menyukaimu! Aku menyukaimu, Handa! Aku ingin bersamamu! Aku ingin hidup denganmu!"

Wajah Handa tampak terkejut. Pemuda itu melayangkan pandangannya padaku tanpa berkedip. Namun, sosok sang pemuda kian bias.

Ingatan ketika berjalan bersama Hiroshi, duduk berdampingan dengan Hiroshi, menemani Naru dan Hina, mengamati komik yang dibaca Tamako, bersorak bersama Miwa, dan hidup seatap dengan Handa berputar. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan hari-hari itu! Aku ingin bersama dengan mereka!

Aku mencoba menggapai-gapai sosok yang kembali tembus pandang. Tubuh Handa kian tak terlihat dan suaranya mulai redam. Aku hanya bisa berteriak, menangis sekencang yang kubisa. Kemudian, tangan Handa menarik tanganku.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu lenyap!" Dia berseru dan kembali merengkuhku, tangannya lembut mengelus punggungku.

Bisakah kami tetap seperti ini?

* * *

"Kau tidak mau pergi ke sekolah?" Ibu membuka pintu kamar dan meneriakiku.

Aku menjawab pertanyaan ibu dengan lenguhan sembari menyibakan selimut. Tubuhku terasa masih lemas setelah berhari-hari menangis, kekurangan makan, dan mengurung diri. Ibu kembali menutup pintu dan merutuk sepanjang langkahnya.

"Kau harus pergi ke sekolah."

Kepalaku menoleh cepat ke sisi, memandang pemuda yang masih berselimut di atas _futon_. Aku tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk mantap. Sang pemuda pun turut beranjak, mengekoriku di belakang.

Kini, aku bisa berbicara dengan Handa. Hanya Handa seorang dan tampaknya, sang pemuda pun hanya bisa berbicara denganku. Kami tidak bisa berbagi makanan, pakaian, atau apa pun. Makanan yang kusodorkan pada Handa akan terjatuh ke lantai begitupun dengan makanan yang Handa sodorkan padaku. Namun, kami bisa berkomunikasi satu sama lain. Hanya kami berdua. Kehidupan seperti inilah yang akan kujalani ke depan … kehidupan bersama Handa.

 **Fin**

* * *

— _Thanks for reading!_

(Grey Cho, 2016)


End file.
